


Used

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dubious Consent, Forced Feminization, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Metamorphmagus, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Self-Hatred, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy wants Draco to be happy but at what cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabethea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sabethea).



"So..." Harry said, stirring a spoonful of sugar into his tea, "still seeing Draco?"

"Yeah." Teddy couldn't help the blush that spread to his cheeks and reached for one of the digestives Harry always had on hand, knowing they were Teddy's favourite.

Harry chuckled. "I don't need any details but you certainly never turned tomato red when I asked about Alistair."

Alistair had been Teddy's first boyfriend. About a year after he'd broken up with Victoire and on the road towards discovering his, well, he wasn't sure whether he was gay or bisexual but he knew he wasn't straight. He'd been young, inexperienced.

It was nothing like being with Draco. 

"As long as he's treating you well, I won't have to send the Aurors after him." Harry clapped him on the shoulder and squeezed.

Teddy took a sip of his tea and didn't meet his eye.

***

Teddy stood behind an antique screen, his stomach rolling. He hadn't minded the first time Draco suggested he put on a pair of knickers. It was almost thrilling to see himself in a tiny scrap of pink lace.

The corset and stockings followed. Teddy felt a bit uncomfortable but he could see how much Draco liked him in them and wanted him to be happy.

He hadn't even objected to a skirt and heels, his lips painted red. Draco said he looked good sucking cock with his pretty red lips, as if he was born for Draco's pleasure.

Now, though. He ran his hands down over his breasts, pushed up and out by the hot pink bra. His stomach felt softer, his hips wider—his normal jeans would never fit with his body like this. The pink knickers and stockings looked like something Victoire would tell him wasn't classy. Not like the fine lingerie she could get in France.

To be considered a cheap tart by his ex-girlfriend was almost more than he could bear.

Then there was the smoothness of his skin. Other than the hair on his head, which he'd lengthened and lightened for the evening, Draco insisted he remove it all. Legs, arms, underarms, chest, at the base of his cock and his sac. Even around his arsehole. His face flamed.

He wanted to be what Draco wanted but why did Draco want him to be someone else? 

"What's taking so long?" Draco said from the bed. "I can't wait a moment longer to see you."

"Almost ready," Teddy managed to get out, swallowing his humiliation. He took several deep breaths before walking out from behind the screen.

"Gorgeous." Draco's eyes travelled from head to toe and back again, alight with lust. He reached between his legs and gave his cock a firm stroke. "Now, get on the bed like a good girl and take care of your daddy."

Teddy tried to hide his cringe but Draco narrowed his eyes. "Not having second thoughts about our relationship, are you?"

"Of course not, Draco," Teddy said quickly and climbed up to settle between Draco's legs. He immediately bent his head to take Draco's cock into his mouth.

"Good, good." Draco relaxed and carded his fingers through Teddy's longer hair. Teddy bobbed his head, taking as much of Draco's length into his mouth as he could. 

When Teddy pressed a fingertip to Draco's hole, Draco tightened his grip on Teddy's head, holding it more firmly in place as he thrust up into his mouth. 

Not long after, Draco loosened his hold and stilled his hips, pressing his palm to Teddy's forehead, pushing him back. "As much as I'd like fuck that sweet mouth, I have other plans for the night. Lie on your back, arms over your head."

Draco moved to the side and Teddy shifted into position. With a flick of Draco's wand, Teddy's wrists were bound to the headboard and a gag appeared in his mouth. Because of Teddy's metamorphmagus abilities, Draco had learned to use a spell that adjusted to Teddy's wrist size to keep him from getting loose.

"Now, let's see what you've got hidden beneath these pretty pink knickers." Draco ripped the flimsy fabric and he pushed Teddy's thighs apart, licking his lips. His thumb teased the skin around his hole, pressing lightly. "I understand the fairer sex can have multiple orgasms. Shall we see how many I can give you tonight?"

Teddy's eyebrows shot up, burning with shame at being referred to as "the fairer sex" and he groaned around the gag but Draco just chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of your tight cunt.

"Remember, boys don't cry." Draco slid his other thumb in alongside the first, stretching and loosening Teddy's arse. "But girls do."

As Draco milked his prostate of every drop of spunk he could supply, Teddy felt tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. Maybe Draco was right about him after all.


End file.
